Mi alma gemela
by neka006
Summary: (Versión libre a partir de la temporada 2) Después del ocurrido en último capítulo de la temporada 1 ¿Amy y Liam se darán cuenta de su error? ¿Karma será perdonada? ¿Karma dejará de mentir? ¿Amy y Liam le contarán su error a Karma?
1. Chapter 1

Faking It

(Versión libre a partir de la 2 temporada)

 **El Hester High School está a las afueras de Austin (Texas), lo que es diferente, ahí es popular. Karma Ashcroft y Amy Raudenfeld han intentado todo para destacar. Bajo la impresión de que son lesbianas y que aún no han salido del armario, Shane Harvey las invita a su fiesta de instituto. Emocionadas de tener la oportunidad de unirse a la multitud, aceptan. Sin embargo, como Shane cree que son lesbianas pero que tienen miedo de salir del armario, las nomina para convertirse en Reinas del Baile y ellas siguen la farsa cuando su popularidad se dispara. Mientras Karma está feliz de seguir con la farsa de ser lesbiana y mantener su romance secreto con Liam Booker, el chico más sexy del instituto, por otra parte Amy está realmente mal al darse cuenta de que está enamorada de Karma y no puede contárselo porque no quiere perderla como amiga. Además Liam no sabe que Karma está fingiendo una relación con Amy. Al final, en la fiesta de boda de la madre de Amy, todo se desmorona. Está confiesa su amor a su mejor amiga, Karma, pero está la rechaza. Por otro lado, Liam se enfada con Karma al enterarse de que la relación de está con Amy era una farsa. Karma destrozada por perder a su mejor amiga y su novio secreto se va a su casa llorando, pero en cambio Amy y Liam se emborrachan por su dolor y cuando se cruzan cometen el error que más daño le puede hacer a Karma: tienen sexo. ¿Amy y Liam se darán cuenta de su error? ¿Karma será perdonada? ¿Karma dejará de mentir? ¿Amy y Liam le contarán su error a Karma?** _

 **La historia y todos los personajes pertenecen a MTV. Empieza a partir del 2x01 de Faking it. Los primero capítulos contienen escenas y diálogos exactos de la serie, solo varían algunas cosas.**

Capítulo 1- Mi gran error

 **POV Amy**

Me despierto por los rayos de luz que entra por la ventana y me desperezo en mi cama. Estoy agotada, tengo sed y siento mi boca pastosa. De repente noto demasiada "libertad" debajo del nórdico. ¡Oh no, oh no! Estoy desnuda. Miro a mi izquierda y hay un gran bulto tapado por el edredón.

\- Por favor que sea ropa sucia.- digo más que suplicando, deseándolo.- ¡Oh, Mierda!-

\- Mierda.- dice Liam cuando la ve, él estaba debajo del edredón.

\- Eso es lo que he dicho yo.-digo.

\- Nos...-dice Liam preocupado.

\- Sí, lo hemos hecho.-respondo.

\- ¡Joder!-dicen Liam y Amy dándose cuenta de la locura que han cometido.

TOC, TOC

\- ¿Amy?-dice Karma desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Amy.

Liam y yo nos miramos a la cara con una expresión de "Nos va a pillar y luego matar".

\- ¿Te has levantado ya? ¿Puedo pasar? –dice Karma.

Mientras Karma sigue hablando. Con gran velocidad tapo a Liam con el nórdico pero se nota demasiado que hay alguien por lo que sale de ahí.

\- Me gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo. No voy a permitir que me alejes de ti.-dice Karma.

\- ¡Vete, vete!- digo en voz baja a Liam mientras este intenta salir por la ventana.

\- ¡Mi ropa!- dice Liam saliendo al fin.

\- Amy, voy a entrar.-dice Karma.

Me meto deprisa en la cama tapándome con el nórdico hasta el cuello.

\- He sido la peor mejor amiga del mundo.-dice Karma irrumpiendo en el cuarto- No tenía ni idea todo este tiempo de que tenías estos sentimientos. Debe haber sido una tortura.

Asomo la cabeza de debajo del nórdico- Sí, no fue divertido ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Miro nerviosa el cuarto para ver si hay una evidencia de que estuvo Liam Booker.

\- Lo siento profundamente. He hecho que todo gire en torno a mí y me cuelgue por un tío estúpido, que, por cierto, ahora me odia por no ser lesbiana de verdad, así que tenéis eso en común.-dice Karma triste.

\- No te odio.- respondo poniéndome cada vez nerviosa. Tengo miedo de que Karma vea a Liam en la ventana.

\- Deberías. Soy una persona horrible.-dice la pelirroja arrepentida.

\- No soy nadie para juzgar, en serio.- digo nerviosa, tengo razón.

\- Ya empiezo otra vez.-dice Karma.

\- ¿Qué?- digo.

-Hago que todo gire en torno mí. ¿Ves?- responde Karma arrepentida.- Soy la peor mejor amiga del mundo. Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante, todo girará en torno a ti. Cuéntame el resto de tu noche. ¿Lloraste hasta quedarte dormida como yo?

\- Solo...- pienso rápido y omito parte de mi noche, es mejor que no sepa nada- bebí demasiado y tengo una resaca aplastante. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? –digo esto mientras me levanto de la cama y me tapo con las sabanas aún nerviosa por si Karma descubre algo, es muy lista.

\- Bueno, toma, ¿por qué no te pones esto,- responde la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y cogiendo una prenda de ropa que había en el suelo- y vamos a por un desayuno grasiento?

Abro los ojos al darme cuenta que la prenda pertenece a Liam- No puedo.-digo agarrando la prenda de las manos de Karma y tirándola hacia atrás.

\- Amy, no voy a dejar que te alejes.- dice Karma decidida, mientras Amy la intenta echar de su habitación.- Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, así que... tenemos que arreglar esto. ¿Vale? Hablarlo.

\- Vale, y lo haremos. Lo haremos, pero no ahora.- respondo antes de expulsar a Karma de mi habitación, no quiero que vea nada.

Cuando por fin consigo echar de mi habitación a la pelirroja, el odioso Booker asoma su cabeza por la ventana.

\- ¡Vete-de-mi-casa!- le ordeno mientras cierro las cortinas de mi ventana. Me bajo de la cama y voy al baño a ducharme.

\- ¡Amy, por favor, tengo mi ropa en tu cuarto!- grita este desde la ventana.

Me doy la media vuelta y vuelvo a la ventana.- Como buena persona que soy, bueno, hasta hoy, después de lo que hemos hecho a Karma no soy lo que se dice una buena persona ni una buena amiga. Te daré tu ropa pero por favor vete, ya.- digo entregándole la ropa que llevaba ayer- Ten cuidado de que no te vea Karma, acaba de irse.- termino diciendo cerrando las cortinas de nuevo. Me giro y miro mi cuarto, primero el suelo en el que sólo hay ropa y nada más que ropa mía tirada ya que la ropa de Liam la tiene él, miró hacia la mesitas de noche y está mi móvil, mi escritorio solo está lleno de papeles, libros y alguna ropa y, por último, la papelera se ve desde aquí vacía. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo muy pero que muy importante, me giro y abro de nuevo las cortinas y la ventana.- Espera Liam, -le grito-¿sabes si...eso… ayer?- digo avergonzada.

Liam que no había bajado del tejado la escucha pero no entiende a lo que se refiere.-No sé de qué estás hablando Amy ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Digo que ¿si tú utilizaste eso cuando lo hicimos anoche?- digo avergonzada.

Liam pone cara de no entender nada pero la chica insiste.

\- ¿Te pusiste sombrerito? – digo aún más avergonzada pero un poco molesta ya qué Liam o se estaba burlando de mi o de verdad no llegaba a la conclusión porque era idiota.

\- Sé clara, no sé a dónde quieres llegar- dice Liam confuso.

\- ¡Joder! Liam eres corto de mente, quiero decir ¿Qué si te pusiste un condón anoche cuando lo hicimos?- digo por fin aunque molesta.

El muchacho abre los ojos dándose cuenta de la situación.- ¡Mierda, mierda!

Amy al ver la reacción del chico supone lo peor.- No me digas que tú, el chico más mujeriego de la escuela, ¿no lleva condones? Enserio Liam ¡Vaya mierda!

\- Lo siento,- dice preocupado.- pero desde que estaba con Karma no solía llevar encima a menos que supiera que iba estar con ella, y lo de ir anoche a la boda de tu madre fue un imprevisto.

Me paso la mano por la cabeza y me intento calmar. No debo estar nerviosa en esta situación. La he cagado doblemente, traiciono a mi mejor amiga y además lo hago por primera vez sin condón. Me tengo que tranquilizar.

Suspiró tranquilizándome y le digo a Liam- Iré a la farmacia a por una pastilla del día después y asunto solucionado- cierro las cortinas y me voy.

 **POV Liam**

Cuando me he despertado y he visto a mi lado en una cama a Amy, se me ha venido el mundo abajo ¿Qué he hecho? Para colmo estoy desnudo en el tejado de la casa de ella, porque Karma ha ido hablar con Amy sobre su conversación de anoche donde ella la rechazó.

Veo que Karma se va y me acercó a la ventana para que la rubia me de mi ropa de ayer.

\- ¡Vete-de-mi-casa!- me ordena la chica cerrando las cortinas.

No puedo irme en bolas de aquí sería el colmo -¡Amy, por favor, tengo mi ropa en tu cuarto!- grito golpeando la ventana.

Ella vuelve abrir las cortinas -Como buena persona que soy, bueno, hasta hoy, después de lo que hemos hecho a Karma no soy lo que se dice una buena persona ni una buena amiga. Te daré tu ropa pero por favor vete, ya.- dice entregándome la ropa que llevaba ayer- Ten cuidado de que no te vea Karma, acaba de irse.- termina diciendo cerrando las cortinas de nuevo.

Me encamino a bajar de allí cuando Amy me grita que me espere y empieza a preguntarme de manera enigmática sobre algo que no logro entender hasta que enfadada la escucho decir de su boca "¡Joder! Liam eres corto de mente, quiero decir, ¿Qué si te pusiste un condón anoche cuando lo hicimos?" Me pongo pálido. Yo el maldito Liam Booker, un mujeriego por excelencia no usando protección. Vale que ya no sea tan Don Juan, pero la regla de oro siempre es: no hay "globos", no hay fiesta. Y desde que estoy pillado por Karma solo he llevado cuando sabía que iba a estar con ella porque sabía que con otra no me iba acostar.

\- No me digas que tú, el chico más mujeriego de la escuela, ¿no lleva condones? Enserio Liam ¡Vaya mierda!- dice Amy muy enfadada.

\- Lo siento,- digo preocupado.- pero desde que estaba con Karma no solía llevar encima a menos que supiera que iba estar con ella, y lo de ir anoche a la boda de tu madre fue un imprevisto.

Amy suspira- Iré a la farmacia a por una pastilla del día después y asunto solucionado- dice cerrando las cortinas.

Me vuelvo a encaminar para bajar de allí ¡Qué gran idea la de bajar desnudo por un tejado! No puedo arriesgarme a bajar con esta ropa que no es mía y romperla. Así que bajaré con cuidado, me siento en el tejado primero y tiro la ropa al suelo, luego me cuelgo del canalón y… ¡Oh mierda, oh mierda! ¿Por qué hay una cristalera? ¿Y por qué la madre de Amy me sonríe? Finalmente me suelto. ¡Ahh! Me he hecho daño en un tobillo.

Voy andando hacia mi coche sin que me vea nadie, excepto por los dos dormidos del árbol, Shane y Pablo. Entro en él y me pongo una ropa de repuesto que siempre llevo y saco de la guantera un peine para peinarme, y es entonces cuando se cae una foto en la que salimos Karma y yo y vuelvo a pensar en el grave error que he cometido.

Soy un completo idiota, un gran gilipollas. Sé que lo que hizo Karma al engañarme estuvo mal y aun me duele, no me gusta la mentira, pero lo que he hecho es sumamente peor ¿Cómo voy a mirarla a la cara ahora después de acostarme con su mejor amiga? Que gran imbécil estoy hecho sé que ayer me emborrache y estaba enfadado, dolido y tenía ganas de hacer el mismo daño a Karma, así que cuando vi a Amy…. Soy un idiota, debo decir la verdad a Karma.

 **POV Amy**

Me siento en mi cama (por supuesto encima del nórdico, a saber lo que hay en esas sábanas sucias) después de cerrar las cortinas y pienso lo que he hecho en estas últimas 24 horas:

1º Di un discurso muy revelador sobre mi amor hacia Karma.

2º Me enteré que Liam Booker se coló en la fiesta de bodas de mi madre.

3º Me declare a Karma y fui rechazada.

4º Compartí un poco de tarta con… ¿Lauren? Y bebí champagne hasta acabar con todas las botellas.

5º Vi a Booker y…paso eso.

¡¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?! En serio en que momento de mi borrachera pensé que la mejor idea del mundo para quitarme el dolor del rechazo de Karma era vengarme tirándome a su novio, el maldito Liam Booker, lo odio. Me odio.

-¡SOY LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO!- grité al cojín que momentos antes estaba abrazando.

 **POV Farrah**

\- ¿Se ha levantado Amy?- digo acercándome a Lauren que está sentada en el sofá comiendo helado -Tengo que llevar a la abuela a casa, y prometió hacer de escudo. No estoy de humor para las críticas constructivas de mi madre.-

\- Puedo ir yo si quieres. Los viejos me adoran. - Comparto sus valores.- dice Lauren.

Que buena chica que es.

\- Eres demasiado amable, pero nunca podría pedirte... ¡OH DIOS MIO!- hay un chico desnudo enfrente de mí, en la ventana. Está bajando por el tejado del… ¿cuarto de Amy?

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lauren mirando hacia la ventana, pero el chico ya había…caído.

-Acabo de ver la hora. Tengo que darme prisa. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de volar a Cancún esta noche.- digo reaccionando con una sonrisa de felicidad. Que feliz me hace que por fin a Amy le gusten los chicos. Eso de ser lesbiana se veía venir que era una etapa tonta de la adolescencia.

\- Voy a buscar a Amy.- dice Lauren

\- Oh, déjala dormir.- digo sonriendo. -Tuvo una larga noche. Yo puedo encargarme de la abuela.- Estoy tan feliz que abrazo a Lauren que me mira muy extrañada.

\- ¿Está todo bien?- dice Lauren entre estar preocupada y creer que estoy loca.

-¡Oh, está perfecto! Esto es perfecto.- digo saliendo del salón. Mi hija es heterosexual digo en mi cabeza.

 **POV Shane**

Me despierto abrazado a Pablo en el jardín de la casa de Amy, se puede decir que es un buen día. Se ve tan guapo dormido, me dan ganas de besarlo.

\- Oye, nos hemos perdido el amanecer.- digo al verlo despertar.

\- Lo bueno es que hay otro mañana.- dice Pablo.

Lo beso.

\- Veo un montón de duchas de agua fría en mi futuro.- digo desperezándome, antes de que "alguien" ha abierto los aspersores y nos hemos mojado.

\- Esto no va a pasar. No lo voy a permitir.- dice Lauren enfadada y se va.

Ella ha abierto los aspersores, pequeña bruja. Se nota a mil leguas que no quiere que este con Pablo.

\- Como si pudiera hacerlo.- digo.- ¿Qué?-.

\- Tienes que pedir disculpas.- dice Pablo.

\- Pero no quiero.-digo. Pablo es demasiado bueno.

-Mira, este es uno de los momentos en los que puedes elegir entre alimentar al lobo bueno o al malo-.

\- Vale, voy a hacerlo, pero solo porque te pones muy mono cuando hablas de lobos- digo, si no fuera por él no haría nada. Lauren y yo somos enemigos.

 **POV Amy**

\- Millones de mujeres han tomado la píldora del día después sin informes de complicaciones graves.- dice la dependienta de la farmacia.

\- ¿Tienes una pastilla para mi culpa? Acabo de cometer el mayor error de mi vida.- digo. Es verdad, quiero algo que me quite este sentimiento de culpa, de traición hacia Karma.

\- No estamos aquí para juzgar-.

\- Me merezco ser juzgada. Anoche, le dije a mi mejor amiga, "te quiero", y cuando ella me rechazó, me emborraché y me acosté con su novio. ¿Crees que debería decírselo?-.

Sí, me estoy desahogando con una farmacéutica a las 11:00 a.m. y vestida con gafas, sudadera y gorro cuando hace un calor tremendo y todo para que nadie me reconozca. Además esta culpa no me deja tranquila necesito contárselo a alguien o hablarlo con alguien, pero que no se entere Karma, sería el fin de nuestra amistad.

Creo que la farmacéutica me está juzgando, si es que soy lo peor.

\- Me estás juzgando.-digo.

\- No, no juzgo, lo prometo.- dice ella. -Solo quiero recordarte que esta pastilla no va a protegerte de infecciones de transmisión sexual-.

¡Bien! (aplausos) ETS venid a mí. Lo último que me podía tocar hoy.

-Justo cuando creía que mi día no podía ir a peor.- le digo a la dependienta.

-Hola-.

¡Oh no, Karma!

\- Hola.- digo a Karma- Esta es mi mejor amiga.- le digo a la dependienta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo a Karma.

-No te asustes, pero te he seguido. Es que... creo de verdad que deberíamos hablar de lo de anoche.- dice Karma. - ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta.

\- Es para mi madre.- le cuento rápidamente. Miro a la dependienta para que oculte la caja de la pastilla del día después.- Se van a México de luna de miel, y no quiere pasarla en el váter.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que volvamos juntas? Podríamos hablar.- dice Karma.

Sé que intenta arreglar nuestra relación, que se siente culpable por rechazarme. Y nadie más que yo sabe lo que deseo que ese momento sea olvidado y todo vuelva a la normalidad porque duele como una herida abierta, pero ahora no es el mejor momento después de lo que paso ayer, es mejor que solucione primero embarazos y ETS no deseadas y luego hablemos.

La dependienta me da la bolsa con las pastillas del día después dentro y la guardo en el bolso.

-Ahora no es un buen momento- digo a Karma antes de salir de la tienda.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Se nos va de las manos

 **POV Karma**

¡Amy, espera!- digo. ¿Por qué Amy tenía que ver a Liam en la farmacia? ¿Y que hace él aquí? Creo que puede ser una oportunidad para suavizar las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Una mala resaca?- digo acercándome a donde está Liam.

-La noche está borrosa.-dice sorprendido de verme.

-Sé que me odias. Y no te culpo. Solo quiero explicártelo.-me pauso por si no me deja explicarle- Sí, te mentí con lo de ser lesbiana, pero en mi defensa, el único motivo por el que te fijaste en mí fue ese.- digo entre arrepentida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te dije que odio las mentiras, y tú mentías una y otra y otra vez.-dice resentido.

-Me preocupaba que si te enterabas de la verdad perdieras el interés en mí. Así que en vez de eso, mentí, y...ahora has perdido el interés en mí... Qué irónico.-digo arrepentida- Bueno, no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante, me mantendré fuera de tu vida.- espero que diga que no, no sé porque lo dije.

-Quizás sea lo mejor.- dice Liam.

Suspiro y me voy de la farmacia. Mientras me voy llorando a mi casa pienso en toda la conversación con él.

No me quiere en su vida, lo entiendo pero… lo quiero. Lo noté distinto estaba entre resentido, enfadado y…arrepentido. Puede ser que solo dijera ''Quizás sea lo mejor" porque aún es demasiado pronto.

Soy una idiota egoísta, se me da muy bien mentir y mira como he acabado: Liam no quiere saber de mí y Amy no me quiere tampoco cerca de ella. Liam puede esperar, intentaré no estar cerca de él pero Amy ha sido mi mejor amiga desde tiempos inmemoriales. No sé qué hacer.

Llevo media hora buscando en Google "Maneras de arreglar la amistad con tu mejor amiga" y no hay nada que me sirva.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Abren la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Estás bien, osita? Estuviste llorando tan fuerte anoche que no escuché lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué habéis roto?- dice mi madre preocupada.

-Probablemente deberías sentarte.- digo. Seguro que mi madre me ayuda, pero primero debo confesarle todo y todo es: No soy lesbiana, pero Amy creo que sí porque se me declaró, yo la rechacé de la peor manera posible. Además y para colmo también se enteró Liam de que fingí ser lesbiana y nuestra relación terminó para siempre.

-Cariño, las rupturas entre adolescentes lesbianas pueden ser especialmente brutales.- me coge de la mano- Hablamos mucho de eso en PFLAG. Hablando del tema, ¿te lo he contado? Me han elegido presidenta. Qué honor.- sonríe.

-Mamá, eso es genial.- miento, como le voy a destrozar la ilusión ahora.

-Así que este lugar seguro se ha vuelto un poco más seguro.- dice alegre.

-¿Sabes?, ya no importa por qué rompimos. Yo solo... quiero recuperarla.- le digo. Puede que me ayude sin tener que contarle toda la verdad, ¿no? - Y no encuentro la forma de hacerlo, ni siquiera Internet lo sabe. Puedo sentir que se aleja, y me da miedo.-

-Cariño, ¿por qué no le muestras cuánto significa para ti? Eres una Ashcroft. Somos expertos en demostraciones de afecto grandes, dramáticas.

-¿Sí?- dudo.

-Una vez, después de una pelea desagradable, tu padre me llevó hasta el medio del desierto.- la miro extraño a mi madre- Al principio, estaba un poco asustada, lo admito, pero construyó una hoguera enorme para enseñarme la pasión de su corazón.-

Es probable que la historia sea real, mis padres son así.- ¿Eso hizo?-

-Sí, no solo me emocionó profundamente, sino que fue así como empezó el festival del hombre quemado. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Hazlo a lo grande o vete a casa, ¿no?-dice motivándome.

No tengo nada que perder. Tengo que recuperar mi gran amistad con Amy si o sí.

 **POV Shane**

Voy a llamar a la de tres a la puerta de la pequeña bruja, llamada Lauren. SI Pablo supiera que el diablo no viste de Prada sino de H&M y vive aquí en Austin, concretamente detrás de esta puerta. Sin embargo, le prometí a Pablo que me disculparía con ella y lo prometido es deuda. Así que…1, 2, 3.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Pasa.-dice Lauren.

-¿Alguien ha pedido una disculpa con extra de queso?-digo.

-No necesito calorías vacías. Solo haces esto por Pablo.-dice

No si tonta no es.- Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.- digo puede que cuele…no por su cara no cuela- Vale, quizás me ha impulsado un poco. Pero me pasé, y me siento mal. Además, voy a darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida. Se acabó el desvelar los secretos de la gente. ¿Me perdonas?-digo y pongo una carita.

-No.- dice Lauren, joder.- Pero podría... si puedes hacer algo por mí.

-¿Es un cambio de imagen? Porque tengo muchas ideas.- lo digo en serio podría cambiar a esta pequeña Barbie rubia.

-Graciosísimo. No, evita que Tommy le cuente mi secreto al instituto y siempre. Entonces te perdonaré.

-¿Cómo sabes que no le ha mandado ya un mensaje a todos?

-Porque le robé el teléfono y lo derretí con mi plancha.

-Hecho. Yo me encargo. Solo tengo que pedirle el coche a mi madre. Pero después de que me perdones, ¿vas a contarme para qué son esas pastillas?- me tira un bote de crema mientras salgo de la habitación, creo que quiere decir que no.

 **POV Liam**

Estoy paseando con Shane. Él me llamo para que lo ayudará con algo y con tal de despejarme después de lo sucedido en las últimas 24h, he ido a echarle una mano.

\- Me he topado con Karma.- le digo a Shane triste mientras andamos.

\- Supongo por tu cara de decepción que no ha ido bien.- dice Shane.

\- Hemos terminado. Finito.-

\- Después de lo que ocurrió anoche, no hay ninguna posibilidad. Nunca vamos a volver juntos y es todo por mi culpa.- le digo. Soy un gran idiota, metí la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Ya estamos otra vez. Liam, basta de sentirte culpable. Tú no has hecho nada malo.- intenta quitarme a culpa Shane, le entiendo pero no sabe todo.

\- No, sí que lo hice.-

\- No, Karma fue la que mintió una y otra vez para conseguir lo que quería. Hasta yo pienso que eso es egoísta. Aparte de por su pelo, no entiendo por qué os gusta tanto a ti y a Amy.-

\- ¿A Amy?-pregunto sorprendido ¿acaba de decir Amy? En serio, cómo no pude darme cuenta. Amy siempre se enfadaba cuando estaba todo el rato con Karma.

\- ¿Dije Amy? Quise decir Jamie. ¿Buckner, el niño tartamudo? Él cree que Karma es ad-adorable.

\- Dijiste que fingían ser lesbianas.-

Por mucho que intente arreglar esto Shane, he oído perfectamente que dijo Amy.

\- Karma sí fingía. Amy está tan atada a Karma que es prácticamente un pretzel. Parece que anoche le dijo a Karma que la quería y Karma la rechazó.

\- ¿Sí?- digo. ¡Oh Dios mío! Cómo pude acostarme con ella con lo dolida que tuvo que estar anoche. Sé la respuesta. Estaba tan borracho y dolido que no sabía lo que hacía.

\- Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada ni de esto ni de aquello.- dice Shane abriendo el maletero de su coche, donde esta maniatado de pies y manos y con una mordaza Tommy, el novio de Lauren.

\- ¿Es con esto con lo que necesitas ayuda?- pregunto. Shane siempre hace locuras de este tipo.

-Le metí ahí, pero no hay manera de sacarlo.- dice tan tranquilo.

 **POV Amy**

Acabo de llegar a casa y subo corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, voy corriendo al baño cuando Lauren abre la puerta y me sorprende.

\- Amy ¿por qué vas con tanta prisa?- dice Lauren.

-Pu-Pues… acabo…. de comer pan de ajo y no soporto el olor de mi aliento, necesito lavarme con urgencia los dientes.- digo nerviosa mientras agarro el cepillo de dientes.

-¿Y esa bolsa de plástico que es?- pregunta con curiosidad señalando la bolsa de la farmacia donde tengo la pastilla del día después.

-Oh, oh… eso… esto –levanto la bolsa y la señalo- no es nada, fui un momento a la farmacia a por…- mierda, porque dije farmacia- por un antiácido porque comí mucha comida mexicana.- digo nerviosa

-¿Pero no habías dicho que comiste ajo?- dice Lauren entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Oh mierda! sospecha algo, normal doy asco mintiendo.

-Bueno es que… Shane me invito a unos tacos en… un restaurante que hay nuevo y… también tenían pan de ajo en la carta y comí las dos cosas.-digo, no va a colar.-

Me mira sospechando hasta que…sonríe.

-Bien, no te creo nada pero no tengo tiempo para esto, así que, ya averiguaré que tramas y si es algo sucio que sepas que se lo diré a todos.- dice y se va con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta del baño.

Estoy en muy pero muy serios problemas. Saco la caja de la bolsa cuando Lauren abre la puerta del baño de nuevo y rápidamente escondo la caja en la papelera, ahí no va a mirar.

-Por cierto, Amy- me mira amenazante.

-Dime- digo mientras me pongo en una postura "casual" apoyada en el lavabo para que Lauren no sospeche.

-Si escuchas ruidos dentro de un rato por ningún segundo se te ocurra bajar al garaje. No me mires así, no es lo que piensas.- cierra la puerta de un golpe.

¿Qué? ¿Qué va hacer?

Ring, ring, ring.

Mi móvil. Lo agarro de la mesa de mi cuarto. Es Karma. Ahora no puedo hablar con ella, en serio no puedo enfrentarme a sus disculpas después de lo que paso anoche, necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar.

Miro mi cama. ¡Oh Dios mío! No he cambiado esas sabanas después de lo que ha pasado ahí.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el salón con la cesta de la ropa sucia llena cuando veo a mi madre.

-Oh, ¿dónde están mis gafas de sol?-dice mi madre buscando en el sillón.

-Están en tu cabeza.-digo obviamente.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. No se puede conquistar Cancún sin ellas.- dice sonriendo y se cerca a abrazarme.

-No puedo respirar, mamá.-me está apretujando.

\- ¿Vas estar bien sola en casa durante una semana?- dice

Ni que fuera a la guerra, son solo siete días.

\- No estaré sola. Lauren está aquí.-digo para mi desgracia.

\- Cuando volvamos esto no será la escena de un crimen, ¿verdad? No quiero encontrarme eso.-me advierte.

Pero que piensa esta mujer, sabe perfectamente que no soy la típica chica que monta fiestas.

\- Bueno, estoy castigada, no tengo nada que perder.- le digo.

\- Oh, cariño, olvida eso. Exageré.-dice.

\- Está bien. Me merezco ser castigada por el resto de mi vida.- digo resignada.

\- Solo ha sido un baile tonto entre dos mejores amigas.- dice ella.

No me lo creo, ¿seguro es mi madre? Ayer no podía verme cerca de Karma porque se creía que íbamos a tener sexo en cualquier momento.

\- Bueno, pásalo bien mientras estamos fuera. Pero usa protección.- dice mi madre.

\- Tengo un bate de béisbol bajo mi cama.-digo extrañada. No sé a qué le pasa hoy pero si se refiere a que entre un ladrón podré defenderme

\- Oh, bueno, hablaremos cuando vuelva. ¡Te quiero!- dice lanzándome en beso y yéndose por la puerta.

En fin, mi madre hoy esta rara, demasiado feliz conmigo. Bueno será que se ha casado porque si no.

Me voy con mi cesto de ropa sucia al garaje, porque ahí están la lavadora y la secadora. Me da igual lo que diga Lauren necesito lavar estas sábanas urgentemente…

-¡AHH!-grito.

 **POV Amy, Lauren, Liam y Shane**

El panorama es el siguiente: En el garaje de mi casa está el novio de Lauren, Tommy, vestido como una especie de Lady Gaga venida a menos y atado a una silla. Y Lauren, Shane y el odioso de Liam están a su lado. ¡¿WTF?!- piensa Amy.

\- Esto es secuestro.- dice Amy al ver esta situación. ¿Han secuestrado al novio de Lauren? Espero que sea una broma y esto no se convierta en un capítulo de Criminal Minds.

\- Es más bien chantaje.- dice Lauren con odio mirando a Tommy.-Vamos a sacarle unas fotos a este cabrón que sean tan impactantes y pervertidas que nunca le cuente a nadie mi secreto.

\- Ah, bueno, menos mal. Creía que te habías convertido en una novia loca- dice Amy con sarcasmo, para luego preguntar a Shane- Shane, ¿Por qué ayudas a la loca de Lauren? Creía os odiabais y ahora parecéis amigos.

\- Amy, esto lo hago por una buena causa, Pablo me hace mejor persona y he decidido no contar más secretos de otras personas. Por lo que, quiero enmendar mi mal hacer al contar el secreto de las pastillas de Lauren, así que, voy ayudarla.-dice Shane como si fuera un cristiano de vuelto al buen camino.-De vez en cuando, mi madre vende juguetes sexuales en el maletero de su coche, los utilizaremos para las fotos.

\- Tíos, tíos, esto es ilegal y muy perturbador.-dice Liam. No creo que sea una buena idea y tampoco creo que su secreto sea tan grave como para llegar a secuestrar a alguien.-Lauren, ¿cómo de malo puede ser este secreto?

-No te voy a decir mi puto secreto.- responde Lauren con rotundidad. ¿Quién se cree el cara bonita de Booker? No le voy a contar a nadie mi secreto después de como reacciono Tommy.

-No lo dirá. Créeme, lo he intentado.- dice Shane. Esta pequeña bruja, digo Lauren, puede morir con tal de no contar nada.

\- Ok, osea, ¿vamos a "chantajear" - Amy hace comillas con las manos- a Tommy, con unas fotos de él vestido de Drag Queen con dildos y vibradores a su alrededor para que no cuente un secreto de Lauren sobre unas pastillas?- dice Amy con ironía.

\- Sí, por supuesto- dicen al unisono Shane y Lauren.

\- Estos se os va de las manos, cómo vais hacer esto, es denigrante- dice Amy

\- De eso se trata- dice Lauren y mira con odio a Tommy- Estarás tan avergonzado que no dirás ni una palabra.-dice Lauren y Tommy protesta pero no se le entiende con la mordaza que lleva en la boca

\- Bueno, pues si es así, yo no quiero formar parte de esta taradura de cabeza- dice Amy.

\- Chicos, estoy con Amy. Se dice que estás tan enfermo como tus secretos.-dice Liam. Esto me recuerda al grave secreto que oculto, tengo que contarle a Karma lo que paso con Amy.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿quién dice eso? ¿Las voces de tu cabeza? Diles que se callen.- dice Amy. Si es capaz de sacar a luz esto puede que saque nuestro error- He cambiado de opinión. Me apunto. Esto es América. Todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos.-dice nerviosa Amy.- ¿Nos perdonáis un segundo?

Se van Liam y Amy del garaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Liam y Amy**

Amy y Liam entran en la habitación de ella para hablar.

\- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿"Tan enfermo como tus secretos"?- dice Amy nerviosa. No quiero que se arrepienta de mantener en secreto nuestro error.

\- Lo siento, pero la culpa me está matando.-dice Liam.-Odio la mentira y tener que mentir, y no quiero convertirme en un mentiroso- dice serio- Y no me mires así.-

\- Este cerdito se fue haciendo boo-hoo-hoo hasta casa. Sé un hombre.- dice Amy regañándole.-Mira, a mí también me está matando, pero ¿qué le pasaría a Karma si se enterase de que su alma gemela se ha acostado contigo?- dice culpable.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos a fingir que no pasó? –pregunta Liam.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ves lo fácil que ha sido?-dice con ironía- Y antes de no volver a hablar de esto, ¿tengo que añadir "contraer sífilis" a la lista de trágicos eventos de anoche?- dice seriamente.

\- No, estoy limpio.-dice Liam serio.

\- ¿Tienes algún papel?- dice Amy con desconfianza

\- La única chica con la que he tenido sexo desde que me hicieron las pruebas fue Karma. Y ahora...- dice defendiéndose el chico.

\- Sí, vale.- asiente con culpabilidad sabiendo a lo que se refiere- Bueno, eres Liam Booker. El Hugh Hefner de Hester.- contraataca la rubia.

\- Karma ha cambiado todo eso.- dice Liam solemne.- Ella es importante para mí, la quiero.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo?- dice con sarcasmo la rubia.

\- Porque estaba dolido y enfadado y demasiado borracho.- dice defendiéndose Liam- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- dice contraatacando.

\- La misma.- dice ahora ella avergonzada- Hice lo peor que le puedes hacer a una amiga,- dice con pena- digo, alma gemela-dice rectificando la rubia dando a entender que para Karma ella es más importante. Karma nunca me perdonará y sufrirá mucho, como no puedo borrar ese error prefiero ahórrale el sufrir.-piensa Amy.

 **POV Amy, Shane, Liam y Lauren.**

De repente, la puerta se abre y entran unos muy preocupados Lauren y Shane.

\- Hay alguien acechando en el patio justo debajo de tu ventana.- dice Shane muy rápido- No sé quién es, no se veía bien desde abajo. ¿Crees que es un violador o un ladrón?- dice asustado. No quiero salir en las noticias de las noche- Lo sé por propia experiencia, a mi tía Betsy le acosaba un compañero de trabajo hasta que un día mi primo Bolton le electrocuto con una Taser mientras mi tía le daba con un bate- dice serio Shane mientras le miran con incredulidad Liam y Amy.

\- ¿Debería quitarle el seguro a mi pistola?-dice Lauren y todos le miran raro- Vamos, vivimos en Texas.- dice defendiéndose. No me entienden, todo el mundo tiene una pistola en este Estado aunque esta ciudad sea un oasis progresista sigue siendo Texas.-piensa Lauren.

Amy se asoma a la ventana.

\- Es Karma.-dice para tranquilizar a los demás.

*He escrito una canción realmente buena* *Para ver si puedo arreglar las cosas**Sé que has estado evitándome**Pero solo quiero acabar esta pelea**Porque tú eres la sal de mi pimienta*

Cada frase de la canción me duele. La perdoné nada más verla esta mañana y no fue por lo que hice, aunque fue una parte esencial para perdonarla, en realidad entendí que no puedo forzar a Karma a que me ame. No me arrepiento de haberle dicho que la amo, que mis sentimientos por ella son diferente pero sé claramente que sin ella en mi vida no sería nada por eso prefiero ser su amiga a seguir enfadada porque se acostará con Liam Gilipollas Booker y por rechazarme de esa hiriente manera.

 **POV Karma**

Estoy debajo de la ventana cantándole una canción para que me perdone.

*Eres la luna de mi sol**Somos como Batman y Robin cuando salimos a divertirnos*

Ella me sonríe, creo que está funcionando. Espero poder hablar con ella y volver a ser amigas.

*Y vamos a estar juntas hasta que seamos ancianas con canas**Así que todo lo que te pido es que por favor no te alejes*

¿Por qué se asoma Shane? ¿Y Lauren? ¿Y LIAM?

Por favor no te alejes**Por favor no te ale...*

-¡AHHH!-grito. ¿Qué hace Tommy medio desnudo, atado a una silla y recorriendo el jardín? Miro hacia arriba a Amy esperando una explicación.

-Mierda-dice Lauren, mientras los demás ruedan los ojos con exasperación.

Estoy en el garaje de Amy junto a Liam el cual no me esperaba ver aquí, Shane, Lauren y Amy. Ah, se me olvidaba, también está el novio de Lauren maniatado a una silla y vestido de Drag Queen. Tan mal lo he hecho para merecerme esta situación.

\- Eso es una locura.-digo. Lauren quiere extorsionar a su novio con unas fotos vestido así para que no cuente nada sobre un secreto suyo.

\- Cálmate. Son solo unas cuantas fotos que le perseguirán durante el resto de su vida.- dice Lauren con odio.

\- Además, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos para echarnos atrás.- dice Shane- Es ahora o nunca-.

\- ¿Y vosotros estáis metidos en esto?- digo refiriéndome a Amy y Liam.- Amy no me esperaba esto de ti.-digo mirándola.

\- Yo solo estaba lavando mis sábanas…por ninguna razón en particular. Ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas.-dice nerviosa.

Algo le pasa la conozco como si fuera ella, algo me esconde.

\- Karma, creo que deberíamos hablar.-dice Liam.

¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Esta mañana me lo ha dejado claro….pero la verdad, me gustaría hablar con él. Ya le extraño.

\- Oh, creo que se está ahogando.- dice Amy de repente, quitándole la mordaza a Tommy.

\- ¡Sois unos animales!-dice Tommy.

\- Que nadie escuche lo que dice.- dice nerviosa Lauren, tratando de ponerle de nuevo la mordaza-Haced esto.-dice tapándose los oídos.

\- Lauren, no voy... No voy a decir nada.-dice Tommy arrepentido.

\- Claro, no si te arranco la lengua.- dice Lauren enfadada.

\- ¿Por qué le diría a alguien que mi novia es un tío?- dice Tommy de repente.

\- Exnovia.- dice Lauren finalmente tapando la boca a los demás.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos. ¿Lauren es un chico? Si es el prototipo más femenino de Barbie que he visto.

\- Y no soy un chico. Nací intersexual. Las pastillas que tomo remplazan a las hormonas.-aclara Lauren.

Todos asentimos sin tener idea de que significa intersexual.

\- ¿Qué significa exactamente intersexual?- dice Amy.

Menos mal que lo pregunta.

\- Significa que no es de tu puta incumbencia.-dice Lauren enfadada antes de irse del garaje.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba.- dice Shane.

-¡Wow! Creo que son demasiadas sorpresas en el día-digo antes de que se escuche el motor del coche de Farrah.

-Escondeos- dice Shane.

Nos escondemos todos excepto Amy que no le da tiempo y se queda parada delante del pobre de Tommy, mientas la ve cuando abre la puerta del garaje.

-¿Hola?- dice Amy a su madre.

Pobre de ella.

 **POV Farrah y Amy**

\- Oye, mamá, mamá, puedo explicártelo.- digo nerviosa mientras la sigo al salón. Debe tener un shock ahora mismo.

\- No hay tiempo. Necesito coger los billetes antes de que perdamos nuestro vuelo. Y no puedo dejar que Bruce piense que soy una rubia tonta tan pronto en nuestro matrimonio.- dice Farrah. Estoy demasiado feliz hoy para enfadarme, además es joven y se ve que le va más ser heterosexual.

\- ¿En serio? Tengo a un chico atado y amordazado en el garaje, ¿y no tienes otras preguntas?- dice la rubia joven. ¿Mi madre está mal? Hasta si yo fuera ella me castigaría ¿Qué le pasa hoy, en serio?

\- Confío en ti. Solo asegúrate de acordar una palabra de seguridad, algo corta y específica, como taco.-dice Farrah.- Oh, gracias, Jesús...-agradece- Y asegúrate de que nadie lo ve irse. Para algunas personas, dos chicos en un día puede parecer un poco...vulgar.- Este tema puede ser un poco delicado para Amy, lo sé por experiencia.

\- Espera. ¿Lo viste irse de mi habitación esta mañana?- dice sorprendida Amy. No me lo puedo creer. No me dijo nada por lo de Liam ¡pero si estaba desnudo!

\- No te preocupes. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.- dice Farrah. –Oh, no pongas esa cara, siempre nos imaginé compartiendo secretos. No eran como este, pero puedo con ello.-

\- Así que puedo tener una mazmorra de sadomasoquismo en nuestro garaje, -dice con sarcasmo-¿pero no me puedo enamorar de mi mejor amiga porque es una chica?- dice dolida la rubia joven. Es de locos. Mi madre no puede entenderme por una vez en la vida, ¿no puede aceptar como soy o qué?-piensa Amy.

\- No tenemos que volver a ese tema. Has pasado esa fase.- dice Farrah. Lo pasado, pasado esta y es mejor no recordar los errores.

\- No era una fase, mamá.- dice seriamente Amy.

\- Pero ese chico en el garaje...- dice Farrah confundida. No lo entiendo ¿Qué les gusta a mi hija?- piensa.

\- Esa es una historia completamente diferente, y no es lo que parece.- dice Amy. Debo aclarar las cosas con mi madre, no quiero que malinterprete nada y se haga suposiciones erróneas como la de ahora, porque si no que puede ser lo próximo que pase por alto ¿qué me meta a drogadicta siempre y cuando saque buenas notas?- piensa Amy.

\- ¿Y el chico de esta mañana?- dice Farrah. No me aclaro.-piensa Farrah

\- Eso sí que era lo que parecía.- dice Amy.

\- ¿Ves?-dice Farrah triunfante-Te acostaste con un chico. Eso significa que eres hetero.

\- No, significa que estoy confundida.- dice Amy.

\- Ya somos dos.- dice Farrah

\- Si pudieses estar con un chico, ¿por qué no lo harías? Sería mucho más fácil.- dice la rubia más mayor. No entiendo a la juventud de ahora,porque no puede ser normal como cualquier chica de 16 años. Alcohol, drogas suaves, fiestas, novios cada fin de semana…

\- ¿Para mí o para ti?- dice seria con lágrimas apunto de derramar Amy. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que no sepa lo que me guste? Que no defina mi sexualidad ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Es mi madre.

\- Centrémonos en lo positivo. No estás segura de ser lesbiana, y yo llego tarde a mi vuelo a Yucatán. Ándale, ándale.- dice con media sonrisa Farrah antes de marcharse. No quiero hacer daño a mi hija pero no puedo tener esta conversación ahora con ella, prefiero despejarme en Mexico y luego hablar con ella sobre su sexualidad.

\- Pero mamá…-dice Amy después de que cierre la puerta de su casa Farrah y suelte algunas lágrimas.

 **POV Karma y Liam**

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dice Karma escondida junto a Liam detrás de unas cajas en el garaje.

\- Supongo que esperar hasta que el coche de su madre se vaya.-dice Liam un poco cortado por la situación incómoda. No puedo estar cerca de Karma porque si no le contaré el secreto.-piensa Liam.

\- Mira, hablaba en serio cuando dije que no me metería en tu vida.- dice Karma notando la incomodidad en el ambiente- El último lugar en el que pensé que te encontraría es en la habitación de Amy. Y lo repito, lo siento mucho. Lo que hice es imperdonable.- dice culpable. Puede que me perdone y podamos ser amigos al menos. Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad.-piensa Karma

\- Por favor para. Está bien. Te perdono.-dice Liam.

\- ¿De verdad?-dice entusiasmada la pelirroja.

\- Sí, los dos jodimos las cosas.-dice Liam culpable. Como no la voy a perdonar después de acostarme con su mejor amiga, mejor amiga. En serio, sería muy gilipollas si no la perdonará. Tengo que decirle la verdad no puedo mentirme a mí mismo diciendo que odio la mentira cuando estoy mintiendo a Karma.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué hiciste tú?- dice extrañada Karma. Si él no ha hecho nada. Yo solita cree todo esta red de mentiras en la que el cayó. –piensa Karma.

\- Yo... solo me fijé en ti porque eras lesbiana.- dice culpable Liam- Pero entonces...- La miro y no puedo decirlo, no ahora-… entonces vi mucho más.-

\- Puede que haya mentido sobre ser lesbiana, pero nunca mentí sobre mis sentimientos por ti.- dice Karma.

\- Sí, lo sé.- dice culpable Liam. La quiero demasiado para hacerla daño, que no sé qué hacer.-piensa el chico.

Creo que tengo aun una oportunidad con Liam-piensa Karma.

\- Podéis salir. Se ha ido.- grita Amy entrando al garaje.

\- Gracias a Dios, apesta a comida tailandesa pudriéndose.- dice Karma saliendo de su escondite-De acuerdo, ¿ahora quien me ayuda a poner estos consoladores?

Miro a Amy y niego con la cabeza para que sepa que no conte nada. Se le ve cara de alivio. Yo aún estoy incomodo, tenso y enfadado conmigo mismo por ser un cobarde- Liam

\- Ahora estamos hablando. Vamos de grande a pequeño. Es más chocante.- dice Shane con seguridad.

 **POV Shane y Lauren**

\- Acabo de llevar a Tommy. Créeme, va a mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Ahora estoy perdonado?- dice Shane entrando en la habitación de Lauren.

\- ¿Tengo elección? Ahora me puedes chantajear.- contesta la rubia molesta.

\- Voy a tomar eso como un sí. No se lo voy a contar a nadie, Lauren.- dice Shane

\- No se lo voy a contar a nadie, Lauren. Ninguno de nosotros lo contaremos. Te lo prometo. Te lo dije, no voy a contar los secretos de nadie más.-dice Shane. Lo prometido se cumple aunque ella sea la Reina Malvada, no pienso decir nada de nada-piensa Shane.

\- Dices eso ahora, pero algún día querrás humillarme.- contraataca Lauren. Lo conozco es igual que yo y eso quiere decir que hará lo que sea para humillar o molestar a su enemigo.- piensa Lauren.

-Y lo haré, pero no con eso, porque no creo que haya nada humillante en lo que nos has dicho. Pero claramente, tú sí. Tienes que trabajar en ello si quieres ser feliz.-dice Shane.

\- ¿Qué, ahora somos amigos?- dice Lauren

\- Oh, por Dios, no.- dice Shane.

\- Gracias a Dios. El momento tierno ha acabado.-dice Lauren.

\- De nada. Adiós.-dice Shane- Piensa en lo que te dije, no te avergüences de quien eres.-termina diciendo antes de marcharse.

El no entiende como es ser intersexual. Los problemas que me ha causado ser así, como por ejemplo no poder cambiarme en el vestuario de la escuela como cualquier chica o el tener una relación normal con un chico. No sabe nada, si pudiera ser tan solo normal.

 **POV Amy**

-No pude acabar mi canción.- dice Karma sentada en mi cama mientras yo me cepillo los dientes.

*Porque eres la sal de mi pimienta**Eres la luna de mi sol**Somos como Batman y Robin cuando salimos*

\- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.-le digo. En serio no puede cantarme serenatas si quiere que la supere.

\- ¿Qué? No ha sido tan malo. El estribillo es muy pegadizo.-dice inocentemente la pelirroja.

\- No, quiero decir que tienes que dejar los discursos conmovedores y las serenatas románticas. Es como si torturaras mi corazón.- digo seriamente.

\- Vale. Ya basta. Lo entiendo. Es solo que no quiero perderte. Vamos a envejecer juntas, ¿recuerdas? Nos vamos a sentar en el porche y beberemos té helado y hablaremos de...-dice Karma.

\- Ya estás otra vez.-digo.

\- Mierda. Nunca pensé que nada pudiera interponerse entre nosotras. Y anoche te rechacé, y ahora te estás alejando. Y me preocupa que acabes odiándome.- dice Karma.

\- No es tu culpa que no sientas lo mismo, aunque desearía que lo hicieses.-digo quitando hierro al asunto- ¿Sigues sin sentirlo? Solo lo comprobaba. –Hay que intentarlo-Y yo nunca podría odiarte.-digo en serio mientras la abrazo.

-Lo sé, eres mi mejor alma gemela-dice Karma- Lo siento, no debería decir eso ahora- se retracta cuando ve que pongo mala cara- por ahora lo dejamos en mejor amiga-.

\- Bueno eso lo puedes decir diciendo porque es verdad- digo a la vez que sonreímos y nos abrazamos de nuevo.

Me siento fatal ahora mismo, bueno desde esta mañana. No quiero que Karma sepa que la traicione, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa y tampoco perder su amistad es importante para mí. Si no me hubiera emborrachado hasta perder la noción ni me hubiera acostado con el maldito Booker ¿de todas las personas por que tuve que elegir a él para tener sexo…

\- ¡OH MIERDA! ¡La pastilla!- digo sobresaltándome y levantándome de la cama donde estaba sentada con Karma.

\- ¿Qué pastilla Amy? ¿Qué dices?- dice Karma extrañada-.

-Pues... la pastilla…para el estómago.-digo nerviosa

-¿El estómago?-pregunta la pelirroja-¿estás bien Amy? ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Sabes que me lo puedes decir todo?

Esto creo que no te lo puedo decir por mucho que quiera-pienso.

-Solo es un antiácido, llevo con ardor de estómago todo el día porque comí mucha comida mexicana y, ya sabes, es mucho picante para mí –sonrío nerviosa.-Lo tengo en el baño, así que, agarra mi portátil y pon Netflix, mientras yo me tomo la pastilla tu pon un capítulo de Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt.-digo rápido antes de entrar en el baño y poner el pestillo

Mierda como me olvide de lo más importante.-pienso mientras rebusco por todos los lados-¿Dónde deje la maldita caja? Ah, sí, en la basura.

Rebusco entre la basura y ¡voilá! Abro el paquete, leo las instrucciones y me tomo la pastilla. Suspiro de alivio y me miro al espejo del lavabo.- Por los pelos.- tiro la caja a la basura y entro a mi habitación.

 **POV Lauren**

Entro al baño a cepillarme los dientes pensando aun en lo que me dijo Shane. Me miro en el espejo y me pregunto ¿De verdad, no hay nada malo en mí? No soy un monstruo tampoco pero no soy normal. Es un estigma ser intersexual es un problema. Ojala fuera como cualquier chica de mi edad.

Dejo de atormentarme y tomo la pasta de dientes, el cepillo y me empiezo a lavar los dientes pero algo me sorprende.

¿Qué hace una caja de la píldora del día después en la papelera? Espera, esto no es mío y menos de Farrah. ¡Oh Dios mío! La lesbiana de Amy.


End file.
